One Piece Genderbender: Highschool Audition!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: I have gender-bender the main Straw Hat crew as they all now are in the present time and are having to deal with highschool and all the problems that come with it. Please come and check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Kei-kei: Hi everyone! I have a new story I want you guys to check out, its a One Piece gender-bender story. In this story all of the Straw Hat crew will be there oppsite gender. I also will be changing some of the other characters into their oppsite gender. Here is the characters info sheet of the one I'm gender-bending for now.

Info Sheet

Luffyko (female Luffy): Is our main heroine in this story. She is a 1st year student at Grand Line Academy, and always seem to run into trouble everwhere she go. She also have a huge appetite and a huge fan-club of admires ( that she still haven't notice) and seem to always stay in the principle's office.

Zora (female Zoro): She is captain of the Kendo club, and a close friend to our main heroine. Zora is one of the toughest female students at Grand Line Academy, making most students fear her. She also argues a lot with Sana.

Namizo (male Nami): Most popular boy in the whole 1st year class. Namizo is a another close friend to Luffyko and also has a crush on her, but tries to hide it. Namizo is the only one able to knock sense (literally) into Luffyko which others fail to due, but he can be kind and sweet as a gentleman at times. Namizo has a huge rivalry with 3rd year, Boa Hancock (male version) who is called 'The Snake Prince', because of the huge snake he always carry with him ( WHY THE HELL DO THE SCHOOL EVEN ALLOW THAT!) and his breathtaking look, who also have a crush (obession) on Luffyko.

Ursula (female Usopp): She is another close friend and also Luffyko partner in crime. She's a compulsive liar and has emotional stress when she either mad or sad.

Sana (female Sanji): Sana is one of the prettiest girls( 2nd to Luffyko, who is 1st, but of course neither of them know this) in the whole 1st year class. She is also know as a Queen in the kitchen, because of her amazing cooking skills. She is also very 'boy-crazy' and will try to flirt with any cute, hot, and sexy boys she lay eyes on (Namizo). This often leads to most of her fights with Zora.

Chelsa (female human Chopper): She works as a nurse at Grand Line Academy. She is vey shy and nice, and sometimes too emotional, but can turn strict when the time call for it.

Robby (male Robin): He is a laid back type of guy and is very polite. He love to tease the others sometimes (especially Namizo on about his crush) and is also very smart, and have good fighting skills.

Brook (female Brook): Works as a teacher at the Academy. She always bring a gutiar to class and seem to ask the guys to show her their boxer, but she is well manner and is very ladylike.

Francheska: She is captain of the girls swim team, and is seen as a big sister to most of the student at school.

This is all of the main Straw Hat crew that I gender-bent, but please let me know of anymore character you will want to see gender-bent. Also vote if I should make Ace stay a man or change him into a girl. Chapter will be posted this weekend, so stay tune! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Kei-kei Yuki is back and here is chapter 1! Enjoy! Ja ne!

Chapter 1

"Luffyko hurry on up and come down here, or you're going to be late for school for the 14th time this month!" yelled Shanks, setting some food down on the table, knowing it will be gone once Luffyko come down.

"Coming!" A girl with short black hair, onyx eyes, with a scar under her left eye came dashing down the stairs with her bookbag in her hand. She quickly stopped to gobble down the food Shank had cook before running up to the door to put on her shoes.

"See ya!" She yelled out before going out the door. Luffyko soon reached the school gated as it was seconds from closing shut and quickly jump over it, which was by the way 7 1/2 feet high and dashed into the school building.

Namizo was about to enter the classroom, when all of a sudden he felt something jump on his back with his head pressed against something that felt like large soft pillows.

"Morning Namizo!" greeted a loud familiar voice. A large blush soon started to cover his face as he realize what the soft pillows were

"Luffyko get off of me!" yelled Namizo

"Awwwe why?" Luffyko pouted.

"Morning my handsome Namizo-kun!" A girl with shoulder length blonde hair that covered up her right eye walked in with a pink lunch box with hearts on it in her hand.

" I made this for you, a meal fit for a king!" She held out the lunch box with hearts in her eyes doing a little dance along with it.  
"Thank- you Sana-chan!" Namizo politely took the lunch box making Sana squeal.

"Your noisy, Swirly eyebrows." A girl with short boyish green hair walked in with three wooden swords attach to her side with a scowl plaster on her face.

"Nobody was talking to you moss head." Sana glared at Zora.

"What was that hippo ass?" Zora drew her swords.

"You heard me, flat chest." Sana had her leg rise up in the air, this cause most of the male to have a nosebleed due to her panties were showing due to wearing a skirt. The two than started to turn class 1A into a war zone with things getting destroyed and body parts flying left to right.

"WOHOO! Go Zora!" Luffyko cheered, who had finally got off of Namizo back. Luffyko suddenly saw something familiar flying towards her and doge out of the way making the flying object crashing into the chalkboard. The abuse object soon got up only to revealing a dark tan girl with a long nose and long tightly curl black hair.

"Am I a-alive!" She said before passing out.

"Hi Uresula!" Luffyko waved to the girl, who had already fainted.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP!" Namizo scream, turning into an angry looking shark.

"Anything for you darl~ing!" Sana song, stopping immediately while looking at Namizo with hearts filled in her eyes.

"Baka love struck cook." Zora mutter which went unheard by Sana.

" Yohohohoho and what happened in here?" Setting down at the desk was a skeleton lady wearing a loltia outfit with a guitar in her hands.

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU COME IN!" Scream the whole class.

"That doesn't matter, what really matter is," she stood up and pointed," all boy please show your boxer?" she asked.

"HELL NO!" was her answer.

"I'm so hungry! I need meat! I'm dying!" Luffyko groaned with her shoulder hunch down as she dragged her feet.

"Hang in there Luffyko." Uresula encourage when all of a sudden the background change to a sunset going down in the horizon with a bonus of dramatic soap opera music.

"Uresula, I just want to let you know you where the best friend a girl like me could ever have." Luffyko smiled weakly.

"Luffyko." Uresula sniffed.

"I'll miss you my friend." These were Luffyko last words before she (supposedly) surrender to eternal darkness.

"LUFFYKO!" Uresula scream.

"STOP ACTING LIKE RETARDS, YOU MORONS!" Namizo yelled as he hit both of them upside the head.

"I'm still hungry!" Luffyko whined again.

The crew, as in Luffyko, Namizo, Uresula, Sana, and Zora was sitting by a large sakura tree that was located on top of a hill not to far from the school.

"This is very good, Sana." Namizo complimented taking a bite of his bento that Sana made for him.

"I put all my love into it, just for you!" Sana replied with a love struck look.

"Let me take a bit?" Luffyko snatched the bento out of Namizo hand and took a large bit into the bento.  
"Delicious!" Luffyko said, about to take another bite until it was snatch out of her hands by Uresula, who also took a bit.

"Yummy!" Uresula said as the bento was taken by Zora, who ate the last piece.

"It is." Zora said a bit shock.

"My bento." Namizo cried, having to only take a bit out of it.

"YOU BAKA'S! THAT WAS MY NAMIZO-KUN LUNCH THAT I PUT MY HEART AND SOUL INTO!" scream a enrage Sana.

"Ne, Sana how about making me one of those delicious bento next time?" Luffyko asked with a cheesy grin.

"Me too!" Uresula added.

"HELL NO!" Sana replied.

"Awwwe why not?" Luffkyo asked.

" I only make food for handsome and hot man like my Namizo-kun!" Sana stated.

"How about now." Luffyko put on a wig that resembles Namizo hairstyle.

" BAKA/ YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK LIKE ME!" screamed both Sana and Namizo.

"I see you all are as rowdy as usual." A boy with shoulder length back hair appeared.

"Robby~kun!" Sana song dancing over to where he was standing with hearts in her eyes.

" Why are you here?" Zora asked while glaring at her.

"I'm here to deliver a message to leader-san." He responded staring at Luffyko.  
"What kind of message?" Uresula asked.

"A message from Buggy the Clown who request for a rematch with leader-san behind the school yard in front of everyone." He answered.

"Heheheh I'm always up for a good fight." Luffyko grinned before getting up to stretch her muscles and heading off to meet Buggy the Clown.

"Shouldn't Luffyko at least think this through." Uresula said.

"It not liked her to think things through." Zora said before letting out a loud yawn.

"We better good before the baka wined up in more trouble." Namizo said before the group took off to follow their leader.

"I see you finally made it. For a minute there I thought you chicken out, since you're going up against the feared Buggy the Clown." A boy with blue hair that resembled a clown said arrogantly.

"Did you say something, clown man." Luffyko was finish digging through her ear.

"I said, I see you finally mad- LISTEN THE FIRST TIME WHEN PEOPLE SAY SOMETHING AND DON'T CALL ME A CLOWN." Yelled, Buggy the Clown.

"Yeah whatever, let fight. I'm still hungry." Luffyko stated.

"You just ate!" scream her entire crew except Robby who just laugh.

"Let the battle begin!" announced a unknown person as both fighters sung into action. Who will win? Who will lose? Check it out next time on, One Piece (gender-bender): Highschool Audition!

P.S: PLease review and lend me some ideas of what you would like to happen next or in future chapters! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for everyone wait to long but I had to ctahc up on some Onepiece eps and other things dealing with school, but it is the 2nd chapter. Ja ne and enjoy! oh I might have change a couple of things Like some of the characters names.

Chapter 2

Luffyko swung a punch, hitting Buggy just at the same time he kick her in her stomach. Both opponents stagger a little from the impact before going at it again.

"Wow those two have been going at it for quite a long time." said Usomi.

"I expected none less from leader-san." Robin said. Zora, who was standing by Robion glance away from the fight and saw the Marine aka the Disciplinary Committee coming toward there way.

"Oh no." Zora mutter getting the others attention.

"What the problem marimo?" Sana asked. Zora twitch, but let it slide this time because of the now dangerous situation.

"Gomu Gomu Bazooka!" Luffyko sent Buggy flying across through the air and into the brick walls of the school building forming a large crater in the wall.

"Leader Buggy!" Buggy loyal comrades called out worry as they rushed over to him.

"Now that was a good workout! Now time to eat." Luffyko said the last bit seriously with nothing but food on her brain as she started to make her way back to her firends.

"Luffyko we have to go! The marines are heading these way!" Zora yelled out.

"Everyone freeze." One of the Marine called out as everyone began to scram away from the scene.

"Lets go Luffy!" Namizo and Usomi rushed over to Luffyko and began to dragged her away with the speed of light as the others follow behind them.

* * *

"Phew. I think we lost them." Usomi said as she peek out of the door. The crew was momentarily hiding in the nurse office.

"Nani?! What are you guys doing in here?" The gang turn around and saw a cute tiny reindeer with big brown eyes wearing a pink dress and a red hat that had a heart on it.

"Choppy/Choppy-chan!"

"Choppy-chan can you please hid us? The Marines are searching for us." Usomi quickly explain.

"Sure no problem." Choppy agreed. Just than a knock was heard on the door. The crew all quickly hid, Namizo, Usomi and Luffyko hid in the closet while Sana and Zora hid under the bed and was about to argue who hiding place it was until Namizo stuck his head out and gave them a fierce glare that shut them up, and Robin dress himself up with a doctor coat.

Choppy went and open the door showing three guys dress in blue and white shirts and black pants.

"Have any students came by here?" One of them asked.

"N-No I haven't s-seen anyone." Choppy lied to them as they glance around the place. The three marines nodded there heads and was about to leave until one of them stop and took a good look at Robin.

_'They found out!_' Choppy panic sweating bullets.

"Have good day doctor!" The marine called to Robin before leaving.

"That was close." Choppy mutter. As soon the door close the crew came out of their hiding places.

"Phew. That was close. Thank-you Chopppy." Namizo thanked Choppy.

"Your welcome. Anything for a friend." Choppy replied. The crew soon left and started to make their way to there next class.

* * *

"I still haven't eaten yet." Luffyko pouted walking backwards down the hallway.

"How would Leader-san feel if I took her out for dinner after the school to a buffet?" Robin asked with a smile on his face.

"What!?" Both Sana and Namizo was stunned at what Robin just asked Luffyko whiich sounded like he just asked Luffkyo out on a date and quickly turn around to face him

"Really?!" Luffyko suddenly turn super happy with stars in her eyes.

"Of course." Robin replied as Luffy ran over to him and gave him a big hug while Namizo and Sana in the background burn with jealousy.

"Should we get some water?" Usomi asked glancing at Namizo and Sana while Namizo glared at Robin and Sana glared at Luffyko. Luffyko had a big grin on her face as she once again continue to walk backwards.

"Luffyko walk right before you crash into someone." Namizo who seem to be in a bad mood snap at Luffyko.

"You seem to be in a bad mood Namizo-san. Want to talk about it?" Robin offered with a hint of innocents in his voice but if you look closer you could see a smirk forming on his face.

"You do semm to be in a bad mood. Wait! Are you PMSing!" Luffkyo blurted out.

"I"M NOT PMSING BAKA!" Namizo was about to hit Luffyko but Luffyko, just as Namizo perdicted, ended up crashing into someone making them both fall backwards. After the fall Luffyko quickly sat up and look down at who she fell on top of. Underneath Luffyko with a blush spread across his cheeks was none other than. . .

"Hancock-sempai!"

"L-Luffyko!"

"Snake bastard!"

"And let the love triangle begin!" The author declared appearing out of nowhere.

"GET BACK TO WRITING THE STORY!" Everyone snap at the author.

To Be Contuine. . .


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my loyal and awesome fan! I'm back and I have Chapter 3! So enjoy!

Chapter 3

"L-Luffyko!?" A boy with long black wearing a pair of snake earrings stuttered as he look up at Luffyko.

"Hi Hancock-Sempai!" Luffyko smiled down at him making his blush increase.

_'Luffyko smiled at me! So cute! Wait! Does this means she finally have agreed to marry me!' _Hancock thought and grabbed Luffyko hand.

"We should get married around no-"

"Don't even think about it! Luffyko will not marry you for the 100th time!" Namizo snatched Luffyko away from Hancock and held her close against his chest.

"Who would have thought they would have meet each other this early into the story." Robin said watching the scene in front of him unfold interest.

"Jeez. Those two together are like Zora and Sana." Usmoi replied.

"Stop whining you crybaby!" Zora snapped at Sana who was sobbing down in tear biting down on a handkerchief.

"So unfair." Sana cried.

Hancock eye darken once he took notice of Namizo who was holding his future 'wife'.

"Trash, what are you doing holding my future wife in your filthy hands." Hancock stood up glaring down at Namizo.

"The only trash I see around here is you." said Namizo.

"Oh really." Hancock formed his hands into a heart and aim it at Namizo.

"I wonder if you will still be able to say that once I turn you into stone." Hancock said ready to called out his attack but stopped once he saw Luffyko standing in front of Namizo protectively.

"I will not allow you to hurt Namizo!" Luffy declared with a serious look on her face surprising Hancock.

"L-Luffyko?! Dose this mean a divorce?" Hancock said making everyone except Luffyko and Robin fall backwards.

"YOU WERE NEVER MARRIED!" Namizo and the others yelled.

Hancock walked up to Luffyko and bend down and cupped her cheeks while looking directly into her eyes.

"If Luffyko say so, I will not harm that dirty ugly piece of trash. Because I don't won't to make my wife sad." Hancock stated.

"YOUR NOT MARRIED!" Namizo and the other yelled once again.

"Thank-you Hancock-sempai!" Luffyko smiled brightly making Hancock almost faint.

"So cute! I expects nothing less from my adorable wife." Hancock mutter.

"SHE NOT YOUR WIFE!" Namizo and the other yelled for the third time.

"Oh before I leave here." Hancock passed Luffyko a pink envelope.

"What this?" Luffyko asked.

"It's an invitation to my Halloween Party I'm having and you and your friends, even you Trash, are invited!"

"Really? Is there going to be any meat!?" Luffyko asked excitedly with nothing but meat on her mind.

"Yes, there be all the meat you can eat, but each person that is invited must wear a costume." Hancock added.

"Why?" Luffyko asked.

"Its tradition." Hancock answer her.

"Lair! You just want to see Luffyko in some type of Hentai costume!" Namizo accused him. Meanwhile Hancock was fantasizing about the different type of outfit that he wishes to see Luffy to wear.

_'Hancock-sama.'_ Luffyko greeted wearing a French maid outfit.

_'Hancock-Darling!'_ This time Luffyko was wearing a wedding dress running up to him with a big smile on her face.

"Luffyko." Hancock was in a daze, but soon snap out of it.

"So I expect to see you all tonight. Good-bye my darl~ing Luffyko!" Hancock said before giving Luffyko a quick kiss on the cheek.

"BOLD!" Usomi and Namizo cried out.

"Why the hell is it always Luffyko!" Sana cried out.

"Baka." Zora mutter while Robin just laugh.

To be continue. . .

P.S: Have you awesome Readers help me on what costume to give to everybody. I know Luffyko should go as a pirate and Zora a samurai, but what about the others including Hancock! Please Help! Me!


	5. Chapter 5

I have chapter 5! Plus I would like to give a huge thanks to all you awesome viewers for the ideas you send to me they really help me out.

Chapter 5

Namizo was standing outside beside a beautiful large rose garden that was located by a sidewalk leading up towards a large pulchritudinous extensive mansion that belong to Boa Hancock.

"Why can those baka's ever come on time." Namizo muttered.

"Well I see Namizo-san is very impatient person." Namizo heard someone whisper close by his ears and saw it was Robin who was dressed up as a vampire.

"Vampire?!"

"Yes, I was going to do something different, but decided to stick with this. What about you Prince-san?" Robin question Namizo about his outfit which was a prince costume. (Google Kaito outfit in Singing of the Dragon).

"I wanted to impressed everyone." Namizo said with a blush.

"You mean Kawaii Leader-san." Robin said a smirk.

"W-What a-are y-you talking about." Namizo stuttered.

"Your bad at lying when it come down dealing with your feeling for Leader-san. You better start making your move before someone steal her from you." Robin warned him.

"I never lose to that pretty boy snake bastard!" Namizo vowed with fire burning in his eyes.

"That not who I meant." Robin replied.

"Then who?" Nami question him with a confuse look until it finally dawn on him that Robin was talking about himself.

"Namizo! Robin!" The two look up and saw Choppy running up to them wear a cute pink nurse outfit.

"Why don't you make a kawaii nurse." Robin complimented her.

"Why thank-you Robin!" Choppy said with excitement in her voice while doing a little dance.

"I see you were invited also Choppy." said Namizo.

"Yep!"

"I fight evil and defend the earth." The group heard a familiar voice announce as a smoke bomb exploded in front of them.

"I am. . .Wonder Women!" Emerging from the smoke was none other then Usomi dressed in a Wonder Woman costume.

"So cool Usomi-chan!" Choppy said with huge stars in her eyes.

"Why am I not shock." Namizo muttered.

"Move you damn cook!" They heard Zora say.

"Shut-up! You annoying sword woman!" Shouted a voice that belong to Sana. Coming running up the sidewalk arguing in each other face was Zora and Sana.

Zora was wearing green kimono top except with the sleeves cut off and most of her stomach was expose with a pair of black kimono pant with her famous three swords attach to her waist. Sana on the other hand was wearing a non sleeve long blue dress that clung to her body showing off her amazing curves with two splits on each side of the dress, 4inch yellow high heels shoes with a matching boa, and a pair of white sunglasses on her head.

"What do you suppose to be Sana?" Choppy asked.

"A Super Model!" Sana cried out striking a bunch of poses.

"More like a super disaster?" replied Zora.

"What was that moss head?"

"You heard me lazy cook." And just like that the two started to fight each other.

"Stop it you two!"Namizo order.

"Yes Namizo-kuuuuunnn!" Sana quickly replied and turn her attention towards him and nearly fainted once she saw how handsome and sexy he look dress as a prince.

"MY PRINCE!" She ran dash over to him with huge hearts in her eyes.

"There go Francheska!? I guess she was invited to!" Usomi said. Francheska was sporting a full armor robot suit.

"Yo!" Francheska greeted.

"SO COOL!" Usomi and Choppy cried out with huge stars in there eyes.

"So the whole crew is here except are kawaii Leader-san." Robin said not missing the glare Namizo threw at him.

"Wait! I think I see her." Zora called out.

"I'm here everyone!" Luffyko called out waving her hand as she ran up to them.

"Wow! Hot!" Namizo blurted out. Luffyko was wearing a red corset with black lace going down, skin tight black pant that shaped her beautiful long legs, knee high 3inch red and black boots, a black pirate vixen coat, an eye patch over her right eye that had a skull on it, and a pirate hat with a skull on printed on it.

"Wow everyone look super cool tonight!" Luffyko complimented everyone.

"Why don't you make a sexy pirate girl." Robin wink at her.

"Thank-you Robin but its Pirate King." Luffyko stated.

"Ne, Luffyko don't you mean Queen." Usomi correct.

"No, I mean King." While Luffyko and Usomi were having there discussion about whether Luffyko was Queen or King. Namizo was in the bachground thinking about what he should do to have Luffyko to only have eyes for him and no else.

* * *

The crew walked inside the mansion and saw bunches of people dressed in all different type of costume, laughing, drinking, and danceing have a good time.

"Wow!" Everyone said in excitement.

"Luffyko~darling!" Walking up towards them was Boa Hancock, who was also a prince. ( Google Gakupo outfit in Sing of the Dragon)

_'That bastard, how dare he dress up the same as me.' _ Namizo growl angerly.

"Good-day my darling Hime-chan." Hancock brought Luffyko hand to his mouth and gently kiss her knuckles.

"Prince Charming!" Sana, Usomi, and Choppy cried out.

"He's DEAD!" Namizo vowed and was about to attack him if it weren't for Usomi, and Choppy holding him back.

"Thank-you now where the yummy meat?!" Luffyko grinned looking around anxiously for the food.

"It's right over th-"

"I see it!" Luffyko cried out before making a dash towards the buffet. After Luffyko left Hancock turned his attention to the other and glared once he saw Namizo costume.

"A commoner like you could never pulled off a outfit like that." Hancock said to Namizo.

"And you can?" Namizo replied back.

"Of course. A person like me is made for a outfit like this because I'm beautiful." Hancock flipped his hair making fan-girl everywhere including Sana squeal loudly.

"And by the end of this night I plan to make Luffyko mine!" Hancock declared.

To Be Continue. . . . . .

P.s: What should I put next into my story.


End file.
